Shadow vs Nigthmare: Lemon Batlefield
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Full sumary en el primer cap, contenido de lemon explicito pasen y lean a su gusto y discreción, Round 2 completo y esperando veredicto de los lectores!
1. Intro

**Shadow: Bienvenidos amigos a este desafío, como lo dice en el sumary este es un desafío de Oneshots lemon que are contra mi hermana gemela mayor y co-autora Nigthmare.**

**Nigthmare: La propuesta es simple, escribiremos unos oneshots lemon y los publicaremos aquí, serán 3 rounds, en los cuales publicaremos nuestros lemons.**

**Shadow: Y como se decide al ganador?, ustedes nuestros queridos lectores lo deciden, aquel que consiga mas reviews positivos en su respectivo cap del lemon y gane mas Rounds ganara esta apuesta.**

**Nigthmare: El ganador de este desafío, será el encargado de escribir y continuar esta lista con pedidos ajenos e ideas propias de lemon, solo el ganador podrá continuar escribiendo lemon.**

**Shadow: Ademas que apostamos entre nosotros, si yo gano, one-chan tendrá que pagar mis postres y los postres de mi novia por un mes cuando se los pidamos sin excusas.**

**Nigthmare: Si baka, y si tu pierdes tu tendras que pagar por los postres que yo y mi linda novia tengamos ( si se lo preguntan si soy bisexual ) por todo un mes!.**

**Shadow : Esperamos su apoyo, colaboración y en especial criticas y votos para este pervertido desafio, en el siguiente cap esta el primer lemon del Round 1.**

**Nigthmare : Lanzamos una moneda y yo sere la primera en publicar, nos leemos en el cap siguiente SHANARO!.**

**Shadow: Yo aun no tengo listo mi lemon, espero su apoyo para cuando lo suba, nos leemos luego Matta-ne!.**


	2. Are lo que sea

**Nigthmare: Ok, aquí esta mi primer lemon para el desafío contra mi shadow-oni-baka, el publicara su lemon dentro de 3 días, este lemon es con personajes humanos, y contiene lo siguiente : Lemon explicito, Incesto, violación, sexo, sexo anal y sexo oral, los personajes son Fluttershy y el oc de mi hermanito Shadow, Dusk Shade, disfruten!.**

* * *

><p>Dusk se paseó frente al escritorio de su hermana después de evaluar el ultimo examen como joven profesor de historia, la decepción que irradiaba estaba haciendo Fluttershy temblar de miedo. Odiaba que su hermano este decepcionado con ella, aún más que cuando estaba enojado con ella.<p>

Por último, se detuvo y dijo: "Explica".

Fluttershy apartó la mirada de sus ojos. "Yo ... yo no estudié."

"Por qué no?" él replicó con la misma rapidez.

"Yo ... yo estaba siendo perezosa," susurró ella, las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en sus ojos.

"¿Estás contenta de que te tienes que repetir tu ultimo año en la secundaria, Fluttershy?" Le preguntó Dusk. "Valió la pena ser perezosa para ver a todas tus amigas de postgrado, mientras te quedas atrás? Y no sólo eso, sino que fracasaste en la clase que tu hermano enseña?

"No", susurró.

"Sólo tenías que aguantar durante tres semanas más, Fluttershy," dijo Dusk. "Pero como dijiste, estuviste de perezosa y…."

"Hermano mayor," dijo ella. "¿Hay alguna manera de que pudiera volver a tomar el examen final?"

Dusk tuvo que contener su sonrisa. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. "Dije explícitamente que no hay repeticiones", dijo con severidad. "No puedo hacer ninguna excepción, en especial con mi hermana."

"¿Hay alguna forma en que me podrías dar una calificación aprobatoria?" , preguntó con desesperación.

"No," dijo Dusk.

"Por favor," suplicó Fluttershy. "Haré lo que sea."

Y la sonrisa creció. "Cualquier cosa?" Dusk arqueó una ceja.

"Lo que sea," Fluttershy repitió rápidamente.

La sonrisa creció aún más. Volvió a su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla de modo que se sentía cómodo. "Párate en frente de mí, Fluttershy," dijo él, admirando su vista hacia abajo de su camisa cuando ella se puso de pie para hacerlo. Sus senos debían de ser de copa D como mínimo y se veían perfectamente lisos y firmes.

Lo hizo con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio mientras los ojos de Dusk viajaron hasta sus piernas expuestas, que fueron cubiertas por su falda .

"Si quieres pasar, vas a hacer todo lo que digo sin ninguna duda, ¿me entiendes?" Dijo Dusk.

Fluttershy asintió fervientemente y Dusk sonrió mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"¿Sabías tu que desde hace seis años hay una chica que me gusta y nunca pude decírselo?" Dusk preguntó sonriendo de manera irónica . Fluttershy tragó saliva. Esto parecía ir de una manera que no le convenía para nada.

"Hermano mayor," dijo Fluttershy vulnerable.

"Has un Strip para mí, Fluttershy, pero hazlo de manera sexy", dijo Dusk.

"¡Hermano!" ella dijo con incredulidad.

Dusk miró de manera sugestiva por sobre sus gafas de lectura, con sus ojos aguamarina. "¿Quieres pasar o no, Flutters?"

Ella bajó la mirada, el aire se quedo atrapado en su garganta. Ella realmente estaba por tener que tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano para pasar esta clase?, debía calmarse o terminaría revelando su mas grande secreto. Ella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar hacia él de manera sexy, meneando las caderas mientras lo hacía.

No sentía nada más que repugnancia por sí misma en el hecho de que ella se rebajaría a esto para graduarse.

Poco a poco se sacó la ropa de ella mientras bailaba, dejando a su hermano ver cada pulgada de su cuerpo adolescente como cada último pedazo de ropa fue eliminado. Cuando estaba por fin desnuda, ella se acercó a él y trajo a sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, temblando un poco cuando sus manos fuertes vinieron de agarrar sus caderas. Él le dio la vuelta y apretó sus nalgas, luego puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras le daba un baile erótico, moviéndose sugestivamente.

"Parece que alguien quiere un A+," dijo con voz ronca.

"Sólo dime qué hacer, Hermano mayor," dijo cuando volvió la cabeza y lo besó en la mandíbula, tratando de dejar fuera todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, sabiendo que la repulsión sería la que iba a apoderarse de ella si lo hacía lo contrario.

¿Qué tal si me dejas sentir esos labios suaves envueltos alrededor de mi pene", dijo en su oído, enviando otro escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Fluttershy nerviosa se puso de rodillas delante de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras lentamente le bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y sle bajó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su largo pene dura con ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, el era grande.

"Eso es todo, Flutters," Dusk dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pene, besar y lamer la punta mientras lo hacía. " se siente tan bien. Ahora lo quiero hasta el fondo."

Fluttershy se lamió los labios, respiró hondo, y envolvió sus labios gruesos alrededor de su cabeza, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras tomaba la mayor cantidad de su miembro como pudo. Se detuvo cuando ella lo sintió el enorme miembro rozando la parte posterior de la garganta y quiso detenerse hay, pero la mano de Dusk llegó a la parte posterior de la cabeza y la mantenia en su lugar.

"Estás a sólo tres cuartas partes del camino hacia abajo, Fluttershy," dijo. "Es mejor tomarlo todo para mostrarme que lo haces en serio."

Oh dios, pensó para sí misma mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. No puede estar hablando en serio.

Trató de bajar aún más en él, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando su hermano la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su cara estaba presionada contra su cuerpo y su pene era más profundo de su garganta, tan profundo, en hecho, que ella estaba teniendo problemas no sólo para respirar, pero tratando de no vomitar por las arcadas.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más, Dusk liberó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo que le permitió levantarse de encima de él y empiesar a toser. Su pene estaba brillando de su saliva y hilos de saliva seguian conectando sus labios a la cabeza.

"Será mejor que me venga pronto, Fluttershy, o esto es todo para nada," dijo Dusk.

Fluttershy tragó saliva y se dejó caer sobre él sin dudarlo, a propósito de hacer la mamada deseando terminar para saciar sus fantasías, obviamente, muy sucias. Ya había llegado tan lejos; que iba a conseguir aprobar no importa qué.

Ella se balanceaba sobre su eje y se acarició la punta expuesta con la mano, asegurándose de gemir y hacer todos los sonidos desagradables que ella sabía que él quería oír.

"Esa es una buena chica. Aquí vengo."

Golpeó con su pene en su garganta y se soltó su carga caliente dentro de ella, suspirando y gimiendo mientras vaciaba su semen en el cuerpo de su hermana. Ella tragó hasta la última gota de ella, también, una sensación de calor que comienza a construir en su núcleo mientras lo hacía.

"Ponte de pie," dijo Dusk con voz ronca, agarrándola y girando a su alrededor para que su espalda estaba frente a él una vez que ella lo había hecho. "A lo largo de la mesa."

Fluttershy vaciló el poco más pequeño, y su Hermano tuvo la oportunidad de empujar más o menos de su sobre el escritorio. Ella cerró los ojos en anticipación del dolor mientras empujaba su pene en su vagina, pero ella en lugar gritó de sorpresa cuando sintió la cabeza que se presiono contra su ano.

"hermano ..." dijo ella con voz temblorosa, aprehensión llenándola.

Solto un suspiro, ya que el resto de su duro pene se deslizó dentro, por lo que ella se aferraba a su escritorio. No le dolió exactamente; se sentía un poco incómodo, como si no perteneciera allí.

Sus manos apretadas sobre el escritorio como Dusk lentamente se retiró y se estrelló de nuevo, la conducción de la respiración de ella. Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que acumularon en sus ojos cuando sintió la concentración de fluidos en su centro. Esto era tan humillante, pero se sentía tan bien. Pequeños, jadeos tartamudos dejaron sus labios mientras Dusk bombea en ella una y otra vez, sus manos con fuerza agarrando sus caderas.

"hermano, por favor," dijo densamente como un espasmo de placer sacudido su cuerpo.

"Detente", rogó. Ella tenía miedo de lo mucho que estaba empezando a disfrutar esto.

"Detenerme? Pero estás tan mojada!" Dijo Dusk. "Además vas a conseguir una A+, también!"

"Hermano," dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Ella abrió la boca para decirle que se detuviera, pero en ese momento él gruñó y se estrelló contra ella especialmente duro.

Sintió como la esencia de su hermano se derramaba en su cuerpo mientras liberaba su carga en ella, entonces ella gritó mientras su propio orgasmo se estrelló contra su cuerpo, desgarrándola a ella como sus fluidos propios revestían la cara interna de sus muslos y la parte superior de la mesa de su Hermano.

Hubo silencio por un momento, como el calor de la pene de Dusk dejó una sensación de vacío y ella gritó en voz baja en la tabla. Ella tubo un orgasmo por su Hermano teniendo sexo anal con ella ... ¿Qué tan pervertida era ella? Se dejó caer de rodillas y se agarró a la mesa de trabajo, sus hombros temblaban mientras que el semen de Dusk se escurría fuera de su ano.

Oyó el crujido silla detrás de ella cuando Dusk se sentó en él, y él dijo: "Espero que no pienses que hemos terminado." Se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón cayendo en picado. Ellos no habían terminado todavía? "Todavía no he sido capaz de ir a donde yo he querido más." Fluttershy se secó los ojos, se corría el rimel en su cara y la parte posterior de sus brazos. "Vamos, Fluttershy. Tu no quieres que todo este trabajo no signifique nada, ¿verdad?"

Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil por un momento, el temor dejándola incapaz de moverse.

No podía seguir haciendo esto. No podía permitir que su Hermano Se entere de lo mucho que le gustaba esto. No podía permitir que nadie vea lo mucho que le gustaba esto. Pero había llegado tan lejos ... ella sólo tenía que hacer un poco más y esto sería para siempre un recuerdo.

Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, luego se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y, sin mirar a los ojos de Dusk, se subió a su regazo, sentado en sus muslos con su pene dura ubicado entre sus propios muslos. Dusk agarró la barbilla y la levantó hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos, una sonrisa salvaje haciendo sus propios ojos aguamarinas brillar ante los ojos de ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda, y él de manera sensual susurró, "No mires hacia otro lado." Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. "Ahora sé una buena chica y móntame con fuerza."

Tragó saliva y se movió por lo que ella estaba de rodillas encima de él, con los ojos aún fijos en los suyos. Ella se agachó y agarró suavemente su pene grueso, contuvo el aliento, luego, lentamente, se hundió por su longitud, rayos de placer a través de su cuerpo mientras él la llenaba deliciosamente."No trates de ocultarlo, Flutters," susurró Dusk, acarició suavemente su cuello. "Sé que te encanta esto."

Ella mantuvo su boca cerrada y se llevó las manos a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio mientras lentamente le comenzó a montar, el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello y la cara como se retorcía del placer. Su Hermano llevó una mano desde la cadera hasta sus senos, para frotar el pezón con la yema de su dedo pulgar, el placer recorrió a través de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo su boca se había abierto y un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios.

La sonrisa de Dusk se ensanchó. "Esa es una buena chica", dijo.

"Hermano," ella gimió cuando ella comenzó saltando sobre él, el sonido de su piel bofetadas llenando el salón de clases. "Yo no ... con me ..."

El pulgar en su pecho se movía a su clítoris y arrastró su lengua hasta la longitud de su cuello, haciendo un que segundo orgasmo explote en todo su cuerpo, sus fluidos reluciente revestimiento el pene de su hermano.

"No te gusta, ¿qué?" , preguntó inocentemente. Cuando ella no respondió, excepto para reanudar su paso, su cara sin emociones, la atrajo más cerca de él para que sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, sus pechos apretados contra su torzo.

"¿Quieres una A+?" preguntó, sus labios en su oído. Ella asintió con la cabeza como ella empezó a montarlo en él más rápido. Dusk lamió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja

y le susurró: "Dime que te gusta."

Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara horrorizada, su sonrisa satisfecha haciendo su cara crecer aún más sonrojada. Dusk agarró la barbilla de nuevo, pero esta vez se llevó la cara hacia él y apretó sus labios contra los de ella, forzando su lengua en su boca mientras ella hizo todo lo posible para ir instintivamente hacia atrás. En cambio, se dedico a una sesión de besos intensos con él, enredando lenguas como ella comenzó a montar de nuevo, deslizando todo el camino hasta la longitud de él, antes de permitir a sí misma para cerrar de golpe hacia abajo, la punta de su pene rozando su cuello uterino.

Dusk comenzó a jugar con su clítoris contra él mientras simultáneamente lo montaba y se retorcía sobre él, su pecho esbelto y el vientre rozando contra su propia piel la volvía loca. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y Dusk podía decir que estaba a punto de decirlo, pero aún tenía una onza de resistencia.

Dusk metió sus dedos en su boca abierta y ella amablemente chupó de ellos, sus ojos se nublaron aún fijos en él, y él sonrió perezosamente mientras le trajo los dedos detrás de ella y estimulo su ano.

Ella arqueó la espalda, empujando sus senos en la cara como un tercer orgasmo se estrelló contra ella. Dusk arrastró su lengua por el pezón, y ella dio un suspiro tembloroso y gritó: "Me encanta esto, Hermano mayor! No te detengas!" El estaba chupando su rosado pezón .

"Lléname con tu esencia todo lo que quieras!"

"Todo lo que yo quiera?" Dusk preguntó con entusiasmo dejando de succionar su senos, jadeando las palabras como los labios vaginales de su Hermana apretaban su duro pene perfectamente.

"Siempre que quieras!" Fluttershy volvió a gritar. "Voy a ser tuya cada vez que quieras que sea, siempre lo quise, te amo y nunca te lo dije!"

Dusk gruñó mientras empujó para arriba en ella y sopló su esperma caliente hacia arriba en su vientre, chorros gruesos disparar contra ella mientras continuaba montándolo.

Apretó la cara contra su cuello mientras vaciaba hasta la última gota en su cuerpo, y ella aminoró el paso a una rutina lenta como su vagina le exprimía todo lo que tenía.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando Dusk dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, ambos sudando profusamente. Fluttershy se movió lentamente hasta que el pene de su Hermano salió de ella, entonces ella se sentó sobre sus muslos otra vez. Tragó saliva y le preguntó: "¿Significa eso que e aprobado?"

Dusk bajó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos demorándose en sus senos erguidos. "Eso depende", dijo, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Era cierto lo que dijiste al final, incluso la parte en la que me amabas?"

Fluttershy respiró hondo, la última oportunidad de volver atrás haciendola vacilar sólo por un minimo instante, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios contra los suyos, dándole un beso rizado profundo. Mientras ella se interrumpió, jadeando, ella acarició suavemente su pene semi-erecto. "Estaré lista cuando tu lo estés."

Dusk le sonrió. "Bueno," dijo. "Ve a vestirse, ve a casa, y nos vemos después de la cena."

Fluttershy lo excitaba lo mejor que pudo mientras se ponía su ropa de nuevo, luego le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras abría la puerta y se fue, con el corazón acelerado. Sólo había tres cosas que de las que ella estaba segura:

1. Ella había recibido una A+ en la clase de historia.

2. Al fin pudo declarar su amor por su hermano

3. Ella sin duda estaría en casa para la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el round 2 de este desafío SHANARO!<strong>


	3. Timida dominacion

**Shadow: Este es mi lemon para el round 1, es mi pareja favorita como siempre, TwiShy, en este lemon, serán ecuestres , Fluttershy pegaso y Twiligth Unicornio ( Me gusta mas como unicornio que como alicornio, demándenme :p ), este lemon, iba a publicarlo en dos dias, pero gracias a la inspiración que te llega a las 3 am luego de terminar el viedochat con la chica que me gusta lo termine y aquí esta, disfruten, contiene sexo explicito, Yuri, Futanari y control mental.**

* * *

><p>Alguien llamó a la puerta de Fluttershy. La pegaso salto ligeramente y se dirigió alegremente a su puerta y la abrió. En el otro lado era Twiligth.<p>

-Oh, Twiligth, es tan bueno verte.- Hablaba en su actitud tranquila habitual.

-Lo mismo digo, Fluttershy,- Twilight dio una sonrisa afectuosa. -¿Qué pasa? querías que venga?-

-S-sí, gracias por venir. No es nada serio, sólo unas ganas de pasar el rato. -Fluttershy explicó como ella llevó a Twiligth dentro de su cabaña.

-No hay problema.- Dijo Twiligth con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Fluttershy dentro y cerró la puerta con su magia. -Siempre estoy feliz de pasar tiempo con una amiga.-

-Oh, me alegro…amiga claro.- Fluttershy sonrió amargamente mientras se dirigía instintivamente a su cocina y reapareció un momento después con el té servido tanto para ella como para su invitada.

-Gracias.- Twilight asintió antes de sentarse en la mesa y tomo su taza con su telekinesia , mientras que Fluttershy hizo lo mismo con sus pezuñas.

-En realidad Twiligth, no es solo por compañía que te invite aqui ...- la pegaso sonrió tímidamente.

-Hm- Twilight sólo podía inclinar la cabeza en confusión; un acto que Fluttershy penso era indescriptiblemente adorable.

-De hecho, me encontré con una extraña pieza de joyería que sospecho que tiene propiedades mágicas. Me preguntaba si no te importaría echarle un vistazo? -Fluttershy le explicó a su amiga, volviendo a ver su curiosa expresión de nuevo en una sonrisa ocasional.

-¡Claro! Yo estaría encantada de ayudar -la Unicornio sonrió. Ella sabía mucho acerca de los artefactos, la magia, los hechizos, las propiedades mágicas y todo lo místico y mágico. Y ella sabía que sus amigas sabían que ella sabía mucho acerca de la magia, y que a menudo se basaban en ella por las cosas que estaban más allá de su comprensión de la realidad, pero a ella le gustaba ese hecho. Ella tomó la comodidad de saber que podía ayudar a sus amigas y aplicar sus estudios como alumna favorita de la Princesa Celestia a un uso práctico.

Fluttershy sonrió y asintió levemente. -En ese momento me voy a ir a buscarlo.- Se puso de pie, con un leve aleteo de sus alas para ayudar a sus delicadas piernas para llegar al suelo.

-¡Claro! Tal vez después de esto podemos hacer otra cosa también, necesitas ayuda con tus animales? -

-Oh no,- Fluttershy respondió modestamente. -No podría pedirte que haga más para mí Twiligth, por favor, estoy totalmente libre de tener que cuidar a los animales en estos momentos, todo están bien y alegres.-

-Eso es bueno - Twilight respondió con alivio honesto para saber que su amiga no estaba bajo algún tipo de estrés.

Fluttershy había desaparecido en el cuarto de atrás, mientras que Twiligth estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero mientras que Twiligth estaba allí, bebiendo tranquilamente el té, en el momento en que Fluttershy entró en la habitación, mariposas estallaron en su barriga.

La habitación era tranquila y ha añadido un efecto de reconfortante bienvenida a Fluttershy mientras se paseaba alrededor. La razón por la que estaba nerviosa era simple. El artefacto en cuestión; ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Ella lo había descubierto cuando se puso esta gargantilla de oro alrededor de su cuello, y había despertado unas horas más tarde, cuando Ángel le echó agua en la cara. Esta gargantilla, que era de oro elegantemente forjado y tejido, ahora se posaba encima de la mesa frente a la que Fluttershy se paseaba, justo frente al marco de la ventana. Tenía un solo zafiro ovalada de corte circular en la parte delantera que brillaba con luz propia. Con los rayos del sol detrás de él, era fácil ver que la piedra tenía un suave resplandor sutil y azulado.

Fluttershy tenía una tarea por delante de ella la cual no estaba segura de querer llevar a cabo. Pero, sin embargo, ella recogió la gargantilla y volvió a la habitación donde estaba su amiga.

-Hola de nuevo, lo siento si he tardado mucho.- La dulce voz de Fluttershy llevó sus palabras a la Unicornio, que sólo le sonrió, todavía bebiendo su té.

-Oh no hay problema en absoluto.-

Fluttershy se sentó un lado de la mesa de su huésped, la gargantilla guardada bajo su ala, ella se inclino para dar otro sorbo del té para calmar sus nervios un poco, tímidamente tomo el objeto de debajo de su ala y lo levantó para que su amiga lo viese.

-E-esto es ... -Espero que no te importe mirarlo, sólo soy un poco curiosa es todo.-

Twiligth dejó escapar una risita reconfortante.

-Fluttershy, puedes dejar de pedir disculpas. Está bien. -Twilight estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y amable en el rostro de Fluttershy.

-Vamos a ver aquí ...-. Twiligth paró mientras sostenía el objeto en su agarre mágico, caminando fuera de la mesa y en el medio de la habitación delante de Fluttershy

La timida Pegaso lentamente trotó detrás de ella a un lado. -Tu sabes ... podrías intentar ponertelo e?- Una leve sonrisa pellizcó los bordes de su boca, mientras miraba a el zafiro brillando suavemente en frente de la cara de Twiligth.

-... No puedo imaginar cómo esta joya está brillando ...- Twilight pronunció a sí misma, imprecionada por la gema. -Oh, lo siento Fluttershy, . Sí, supongo que podría intentar ponermela. -Ella se rió. -Aunque, no sé lo que esperas que suceda.- Y con eso, se coloca la gargantilla que queda perfectamente en su cuello.

-Quiero decir que no es como me f-fueeeeera..uhh ...- de repente, una ola de vértigo y calma se apoderó de Twiligth, ella sintió que el mundo girara a su alrededor y se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el vacio.

-F-Fluttershy ... que es…esta...pasando ...- trató de centrar su mente lo suficiente como para hablar. Se dio cuenta de sus ojos se cerraban y tuvo que forzarlos a abrirse, estaba tan nublada que apenas podía distinguir a la pegaso frente a ella.

Fluttershy sonrió tan pronto como el discurso de Twiligth comenzó a balbucear, y ahora ella se acercó a su amiga y se coloco un casco en la mejilla.

-Oh no, Twiligth, ¿estás bien?-, Preguntó ella y apoyó la cabeza para mirar a su cara. Estaba encantad al ver como la mirada de Twiligth iba nublándose cada vez mas, siendo afectada por el poder de la gargantilla.

Twiligth entreabrió los ojos. -Uh, yo creo que sí?-, Preguntó con voz desconcertada mientras se balanceaba un poco de confusión, el mundo sigue girando. -Así ... tan mareada ...-

-Jeje, Twiligth esta bien ... el pensar debe ser tan difícil ...- Fluttershy calmó su amiga. Ella estaba lista ahora,. -Debes tener tanto sueño ... puedes relajarse ahora. Fluttershy te esta cuidando.-

Twiligth se tambaleó sobre sus patas un poco y luego, después de un pequeño tropiezo se sento en sus flancos. Las palabras de Fluttershy parecían hacer Twiligth sentirce bien, una sonrisa débil y tambaleante hurgando en la boca de la unicornio de color lavanda.

Twiligth se sentía tan rara ... al principio era una sensación desagradable de mareo, pero estaba creciendo rápidamente en algo mucho más fundamental relajante.

-Mhmm ... Yo-yo ... mhm ...- Twilight intentó hablar con la cabeza pesada, pero no pudo encontrar la energía para formar palabras.

-Shhhh ...- Fluttershy susurró suavemente y acarició la mejilla de su amiga con su casco. Por alguna razón este contacto mando una ola suave de comodidad a Twiligth.

-Bhm ... p-pero ...- Ella trató de argumentar, su voz tan suave como la de Fluttershy ahora.

-Shhh sh shh ...- Fluttershy susurró otra vez, mientras ella seguía acariciando su mejilla antes de pasar su pata suavemente alrededor de la cabeza de Twiligth. Twiligth estaba mirando directamente a los ojos aguamarina de Fluttershy, sólo que los ojos purpuras de Twiligth estaban desenfocados y nublados, su boca entreabierta colgaba sin fuerzas.

-¿No te sientes maravillosa Twiligth?- La Pegaso preguntó con su sonrisa amable de siempre. -Te debes de estar sintiendo tan maravillosamente relajada –

Una leve sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de la boca de Twiligth de nuevo. No podía explicar por qué, no podía pensar en nada, pero se sentía tan completamente relajada y segura. Su mente comenzó gradualmente a escapársele de las manos, y no podía luchar contra esto.

Ella suavemente se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo tontamente.

-. Ven aqui-, dijo Fluttershy en tono maternal. -Twilight necesita alguien que cuide de ella ahora, ¿no?-

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de vuelta a Twiligth. Fluttershy tomo el rostro de su amiga suavemente en sus dos pezuñas. -Pobre, Twiligth indefensa ...- Fluttershy reflexionó. Un segundo más tarde, Fluttershy repente comenzó a inclinarse hacia su amiga Unicornio. Y justo en ese momento, Fluttershy apretó sus labios contra Twilight.

Y haci estaban, ambos ponys ahora, en medio de la cabaña de Fluttershy, uno hipnotizado, mente perdida, y la otra presionando sus labios tiernamente contra su amiga.

Fluttershy rompió el beso por un momento antes de mover un poco más cerca, presionando sus labios una vez más alrededor de Twiligth. La yegua púrpura no dio ninguna resistencia, deslizando su boca abierta un poco como Fluttershy la besó. La lengua de Fluttershy se deslizó con gracia en la boca de Twiligth y ella se sonrojó mientras lo hacía, la participación en un beso de boca abierta profunda. Ella ciertamente nunca había hecho esto antes. Se sentía tan estimulante.

Fluttershy se alejó una vez más, tanto de sus lenguas fueron asomando apenas fuera de la boca, un rastro brillante de saliva colgando entre ellas. Fluttershy sonrió y se limpió la boca.

-Eso sin duda fue más bonito de lo que esperaba!- Ella se sonrojó. -He ... nunca llegado a sentir que antes. Pero .. me gusto ... -Ella susurró mientras su rubor se intensificó.

Twiligth se sentó hay sin responder, sin dejar de sonreír tontamente con los ojos medio cerrados.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar una risita en el estado divertida de su amiga, lo impotente y tonto que parecía.

-Oh Twiligth - le acarició en la cabeza, luego entrecerró los ojos con seducion y se inclinó todo su cuerpo más cerca, hasta que fue presionado contra Twilight, sus hocicos rozandose.

-¿En qué te has metido ahora ~?-, Bromeó y luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras su boca se abrió seductoramente antes de que llegar y apretó los labios lentamente contra Twiligth de nuevo.

De repente, Fluttershy soltó un chillido alto y su rostro se puso rojo mientras sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sintió algo presionando contra su área privada. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver la pezuña de Twiligth presiona suavemente contra ella.

-T-Twiligth…Que…estás-

Ella fue cortada como Twiligth repente empezó a frotar suavemente.

Fluttershy dejó escapar un grito de placer , no demasiado lejos de un chillido.

-Mhmm ... T-Twiligth ... o-ohh ...- Ella trató de resistir, pero encontro su cuerpo va entumecido, la inmovilidad en un punto intermedio en movimiento como si se negaban a dejarla separarce de Twiligth. Ella se sentó allí, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación plasentera de la pezuña de su amiga frotando suavemente sus virginales labios. Sólo un pensamiento repentino que despertó en la mente de la yegua amarilla le permitió empujar la pezuña de Twiligth de distancia.

Su amiga hipnotizada la miró con curiosidad. Fluttershy se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco de su melena rosa de su rostro enrojecido. –Por aqui, ven conmigo.-

Twiligth se levanto obediente y siguió a Fluttershy mientras entraba en el cuarto de atrás. El cambio a la atmósfera más tenue era una agradable.

Fluttershy cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La habitación era relajante y tranquila. Fluttershy caminó hacia el centro y se volvió hacia Twiligth, sonriendo mientras ella le hizo señas hacia ella con su casco. Twiligth siguió obedientemente.

Fluttershy tímidamente tomo a Twiligth y la besó como una potrilla inocentemente besando a su amiga en el patio del colegio. De repente se sintió muy avergonzada y tímida.

Ella le dio un beso por un momento antes de volver a sentarse. Ella quería desesperadamente que esa agradable sensación de antes volviera y se empezó a frotar inconscientemente a sí misma. Twiligth se sentó también, presionándose contra Fluttershy, la yegua amarilla sintió su pezuña siendo empujado lejos por Twiligth, y la pesuña de su amiga hipnotizada empezó a frotarse de nuevo en su zona intima.

Fluttershy no pudo detener un gemido silencioso escaparce de sus labios. Como ella deslizó su lengua en la boca de Twiligth, Twiligth deslizó la lengua también, participando ambas en un profundo beso.

Fluttershy se sentía tan tímida pero también muy exitada.

Ella nunca había experimentado un beso como esto antes. Ella nunca quiso que este momento tuviera un final, la sensación de satisfacción de sus lenguas cubiertas de saliva, con amor acariciándose la una sobre la otra ...

Fluttershy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había envuelto sus cascos con fuerza alrededor de su amiga yegua. Ella se encontró gimiendo apasionadamente entre movimientos de la boca como Twiligth frotaba su casco contra la vagina de Fluttershy . Esto se sentía tan increíble, era como nada que la tímida Pegaso halla experimentado antes. Así que ella no podía entender por qué ella sólo quería más. Se sentía tan egoísta.

De repente empujó la pezuña de Twiligth de distancia. –Esto… no es suficiente…- ella dijo con timidez,. -Oh, soy tan egoísta y estúpida ... no es como si pudiéramos hacer nada más ... ambas somos yeguas después de todo ...- ella miró a la cara con timidez y suspiró.

Twiligth dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Fluttershy miró en el rostro Twiligth que tuvo un atisbo de una sonrisa intrigante en su rostro.

Ella utilizó su casco para darle el gesto a Fluttershy para que se de la vuelta.

-¿Qué estás ...?- Fluttershy comenzó, que fue interrumpida con sólo una mirada coqueta de Twiligth.

-Vamos - la Unicornio habló por fin, de una manera suave pero juguetón.

Fluttershy se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba un poco inseguro en cuanto a cómo era consciente de Twiligth. Aún tenía los ojos nublados, por lo que supuso que no estaba despierto. Aún así, ella estaba feliz de escuchar su voz al fin y al ver que ella estaba continuando animada con lo que estaban haciendo.

Con su espalda ahora dando a Twilight que sólo podía esperar tímidamente para lo que iba a hacer. Ella esperaba en el mejor de los casos que Twiligth acerque su hocico a su zona intima y comienze a lamer su ... eso estaria bien, pensó con un rubor, y mostraba incocientemente a Twiligth una perfecta vista de su parte intima.

Pero para sorpresa de Fluttershy, sintió los cascos de Twiligth apoyarce delicadamente contra sus hombros.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar inocentemente mirando sobre su hombro con una curiosa -Hm?-

Twiligth le sonreía seductoramente, sus ojos parecía que tenía mucha más emoción en ellos ahora, pero todavía estaban nublados.

Twiligth luego empujó suavemente la yegua tímida abajo. No con demasiada fuerza, pero con firmeza.

Fluttershy se permitió ser forzados a una posición donde Twiligth quedo encima de ella. Los cascos del Unicornio frotaban la espalda de Fluttershy por un momento, le da masajes y lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los movimientos relajantes, antes de Twiligth cambió sus cascos a ambos lados de Fluttershy. Twiligth se apoya a sí misma sobre Fluttershy, partes de sus cuerpos se rozan entre sí.

Fluttershy tembló un poco, Twiligth sintió temblar y se deslizó a sí misma por encima de ella, los suaves contornos de su cuerpo acariciando perfectamente sobre el cuerpo de la Pegaso.

-Shhh no tepreocupes, está bien-, susurró seductoramente al oído de Fluttershy que sólo sirvió para hacer que la Pegaso cambie su color desde pastel amarillo a rojo brillante. Ella chilló notablemente como Twiligth besó el cuello de Fluttershy. Fluttershy enterró su cara en sus cascos, su rostro se escondio.

Justo en ese momento, Twiligth cambió de repente a sí misma y su cuerno se iluminó. Y de repente Fluttershy sintió algo extraño precionando contra sus labios vaginales, lo que la hizo saltar y chillar en voz alta. Se sentía un poco caliente y suave como la seda, como un humo solidificado.

Trató de mirar detrás de ella. -Qu- qué es eso?-

-Sólo un conjuro que elegi - Twilight sonrió.

La mirada de Fluttershy disparó de nuevo hacia delante,cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba; Twiligth había extendido desde entre sus piernas un gran miembro brillante hecho de magia. Era del tamaño adecuado y la forma del miembro de un semental. Era del misma color violeta de su magia.

Tartamudeó nerviosamente con voz chillona como Twiligth lentamente y se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante, presionando la gruesa punta plana suave del pene contra la vagina de Fluttershy con firmeza, aunque no con suficiente fuerza para penetrarla.

Fluttershy no ofreció resistencia, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su hocico en sus cascos de nuevo como Twiligth movió su nuevo miembro alrededor de modo que el extremo del pene se frotaba de ida y vuelta sobre los labios vaginales de Fluttershy. La yegua amarilla temblaba de anticipación, sintiéndose muy excitada. Ella ya estaba goteando con sus fluidos de su excitación.

Entonces, de repente Twiligth se movió de manera constante y firme presionó su mágica pene directamente en la parte trasera de Fluttershy. La yegua tímida gritó de placer, jadeando ruidosamente. El pene todavía estaba presionando contra la superficie de su apretada y virgen vagina. Twiligth empujado cada vez más fuerte y, lentamente al principio, el extremo plano del pene grueso comenzó a penetrarla y de repente en un movimiento rápido, entro del todo.

Fluttershy gritó en voz alta, hilos de saliva escapan de su boca , la lengua fuera y los ojos en blanco.

Twilight gimió con placer también.

Poco a poco se retiró, sacando un poco de su mágico miembro del calido interior de la pegaso.

Fluttershy gimió deliciosamente, cerrando los ojos y luego enterrando su rostro sonrojado de nuevo en sus cascos. Ella se sentó en silencio, sólo dejando escapar jadeos tímidos de placer mientras dejaba a Twiligth tener sexo con ella. Antes de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta estaba siendo montada como un animal y ahora estaba siendo follada en la misma forma en que un semental lo haría. Hace sólo unos minutos que había simplemente se inclinó y besó a su amiga, ella no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí ... pero de nuevo se encontró incapaz de poner fin a esa situación ... tal vez ella no quería después de todo.

Twiligth jadeó llena de placer mientras empujaba dentro y fuera. Esta prótesis conjurada de un pene estaba extendido hasta su vagina donde estaba cubriendo todo y se insertaba en ella conectada a los nervios del placer dándole una sensación como si fuera real. La forma del pene se doblaba y estiraba como la piel de una de verdad, por lo tanto ella como Fluttershy podía sentir cada centímetro de el.

Fluttershy continuó gimiendo. Ella comenzó a mover suavemente su propio cuerpo en sintonía con los movimientos de Twiligth, tratando de maximizar el placer que estaba recibiendo, sintiendo el miembro grande y espeso empujando suavemente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, Fluttershy. Se sentía tan abrumadoramente increíble tener esta gruesa cosa cálida deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella. No se limitó a sentir placer carnal y superficial, donde se estaba apretando a través de la vagina, se sentía increíble en todos los sentidos, llenándola de intenso placer, el placer que satisface todos los sentidos.

Twiligth cerró los ojos, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras mantiene los movimientos suaves, follando a su amiga, acelerando poco a poco.

Fluttershy jadeaba de placer. Twiligth comenzó a jadear tambien. Twiligth podría sentirse más calor dentro de su pene conjurado, la sensación de que sabía que era la eyaculación inminente.

-T-Twiligth ...- Fluttershy chirriaba. -Es ... se siente tan ... tan bueno ... es ... mmhm está ...tan profundo- se sentía un poco extraña, de repente Fluttershy, aunque ella no podía soltar palabra coherente de el intenso placer que recibía. Se sentía como que estaba emanando con más y más energía y placer cada segundo, como si hubiera sido de alguna manera cada vez más rígida mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su eje.

Twiligth aceleraba cada vez más, jadeando en rápida sucesión con los empujes en su amiga. Más cerca ... más cerca ... ella aceleró más y más, y luego cambió a empujar en rápida y poderosamente todo lo que podía en Fluttershy tan profundamente como podía ir con una breve pausa entre cada retracción y empuje, cada uno haciendo Fluttershy gritar .

Fluttershy de repente gritaba de placer. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, pero de repente tubo su orgasmo. Fluidos claros espesos comenzó a salir dispara alrededor del borde de su vagina como Twiligth continuaba penetrandola.

Twiligth cerró los ojos y se puso tensa a sí misma, empujando fuerte y rápido. El exceso de velocidad de nuevo tanto como pudo, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido! Y de pronto ...

De un empuje fuerte, profundo y firme y luego se retractó de la mitad como empezó a correrce, sus fluidos brotaron de su vagina, viajando rápidamente a través del centro de su pene conjurado justo cuando ella empujó con firmeza, con fuerza. Sus fluidos estallando dentro Fluttershy. Una retracción más profunda y dio un empuje final salpicando la mezcla de fluidos suyos y de la pegaso.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se agrandaron y se quedo tan inmóvil como una estatua, sin moverse excepto por sus ojos temblorosos dilatación brevemente con cada estocada que Twiligth le daba, la boca abierta, temblando un poco, los ojos apuntando hacia adelante. Nunca había sentido algo como esto ... llenándose de la eyaculacion de Twiligth, que llego erupción directamente a Fluttershy. Podía sentirlo llenándola, llenando su útero mientras el miembro mágico empujaba dentro y fuera de ella, salpicando chorros espesos dentro, llenándola con un calor pegajoso. Un momento después ella dejó escapar un gemido débil temblaba y sus ojos se voltearon, su lengua deslizándose a cabo antes de que ella se derrumbó hacia abajo en el suelo, estirando las piernas hacia fuera delante de ella.

Twiligth, que había estado llevando a cabo parcialmente el aliento, jadeó en voz alta y comenzó jadeando como ella se dejó caer en la cima de Fluttershy.

Con los gruesos chorros de fluidos aún goteo de Fluttershy, los dos yacían una sobre la otra por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Las dos estaban jadeando, especialmente Twiligth. La respiración de Fluttershy se desaceleró en un patrón tranquilidad apacible mientras Twilight permanecieron jadeo profundo para recuperar el aliento. Se sentía tan vacío, pero completamente satisfecha. Su pene conjurado disipa lentamente como llamas de salir, se retraiga hacia su vagina.

Dejó escapar otro gemido satisfecho tranquila. Enterró suavemente el hocico en el cuello de Fluttershy. Se sentía tan cálido y suave. Fluttershy dejó escapar un gemido que suena cansado como Twiligth la acarició. Twiligth se levantó justo cuando la gargantilla se deslizó de su cuello y aterrizó en el suelo con un tink .

Twiligth todavía jadeaba y sentía las piernas temblorosa. Ella miró a la yegua amarilla delante de ella, por el que se lánguidamente, fluidos todavía goteando lentamente de su vagina que se había estirado para recibirla en toda su longitud, parecía un poco enrojecida, pero había sido la primera vez para las dos , por lo que no le sorprendio este hecho Twiligth.

Ella no sabía lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho esto a su amiga? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? No se sentía para Twilight como si hubiera despertado bruscamente hacia arriba, sin embargo, sólo ahora se sentía como si la verda no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Poco a poco se acercó a Fluttershy, respirando todavía temblorosa, y suavemente le dio un codazo a su amiga. -F-Fluttershy?-

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la respiración inocente y tranquila de Fluttershy dormida

.

Twiligth no pudo evitar sonreír con adoración a lo linda que se veía. Ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta para su deleite que estaban en las habitaciones normalmente no utilizada de Fluttershy. Se acercó a la cama, que tenía un montón de cosas amontonadas en la parte superior de la misma. Sostubo las cosas aún con su magia mientras ella sacó la colcha y la almohada con la boca y las pezuñas, respectivamente. Se acercó a Fluttershy, y usando su magia para elevar suavemente a la pegaso, puso la almohada debajo de ella y luego envolvió la colcha sobre ella.

Twiligth dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Ella no creía que aún tenía fuerzas para caminar hasta su casa.

Ella quería hablar con Fluttershy, por lo que decidió que esperaría con ella. Pero ella estaba tan cansada que apenas ... se quedo ... cayo… dormida.

Ella se metió bajo el edredón y se tumbó junto a Fluttershy, y cayó suavemente en un sueño profundo.

Fue a la mañana siguiente las dos se despertaron. Twiligth brevemente despertó primero y vio la cara de Fluttershy mientras abría los ojos.

La Pegaso amarilla estaba babeando todo sobre la almohada y respirando suavemente, mirando como ella estaba teniendo un sueño muy confortable que hizo que Twiligth sonriera. La Unicornio cerró los ojos otra vez y permitió el sueño de llenar sus todavía cansados ojos por un rato más.

Fluttershy despertó un poco más tarde, agitandoce bruscamente y resoplando como ella despertó de su profundo sueño, rodando ligeramente y al verse envuelto en el abrazo de un confortable edredón y abrió los ojos para ver que estaba en la habitación de invitados.

-Mhmm ... ¿eh? T-Twiligth? -Miró a su amiga dormida. La veia delicada y linda también. Los párpados de Twiligth se deslizaron lentamente para revelar sus orbes purpuras profundos, que casi brillaba en la suave luz de la mañana que relucía desde la ventana.

-Bueno Dia…- Twilight habló en voz baja y sonrió.

-Oh Dios mío - Fluttershy se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta de que había acostado, literalmente, con Twiligth.

Su corazón se agitó en el tiempo con las mariposas en el estómago colcieron cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de la situación. -Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío ... simplemente ... oh, mi ...- Ella se sonrojó profundamente

-Dormimos juntas? Jeje -Twilight rió, encontrando Fluttershy a ser muy divertido por cierto.

-T-Twlight, lo siento, yo- Fluttershy comenzó, sólo para encontrar un casco de Twiligth cubre la boca para detenerla, como Twiligth se puso de pie.

-Fluttershy, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Twiligth en su icónica forma madura de expresión mientras se quitaba a sí misma de la colcha y se volvió hacia Fluttershy nuevo.

Fluttershy tragó saliva y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Era como ser regañado por su madre. Fluttershy trató de no mirar demasiado miedo.

-¿Sabías lo qué esa cosa me hiba hacer?-

-La gargantilla?- Fluttershy miró a Twiligth y luego hacia abajo a sus pezuñas mientras hablaba con su voz tímida -Sí ... bueno, de cierta forma ...-

Twiligth se sentó frente a ella para escuchar.

-Lo encontré en las afueras del bosque Everfree, ubicado debajo de un arbusto. Me lo puse y me sentí mareado y todo quedó en blanco hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando conejito ángel logró despertarme. Así que yo sospechaba que era algún tipo de artefacto que controla la mente -.

-Y lo utilizó para lavarme el cerebro para tener relaciones sexuales contigo?- Twilight levantó una ceja.

Fluttershy se veía un poco llorosa y nerviosa. -N-no! Yo .. yo no sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, lo estaba poniendo a prueba .. y ... -

-Cuando me lo puse,- Twilight intervino. -Me sentí muy mareado, pude escuchar y hablabas conmigo, y se sentía suave, entonces todo era un borrón, hasta que me desperté ..- Ella miró con severidad a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy chilló y empezó a llorar, el derretimiento de la expresión de Twiligth en una de preocupación

-Yo-yo lo siento ..- Fluttershy sollozó. -Yo .. yo no sé qué me pasó ... yo solo .. quería besarte ... me siento muy mal.-

El rostro de Twiligth se puso rojo. -R-realmente I-lo siento Fluttershy, por favor no llores, no me refiero a que estoy molesta ...- ella le acariciaba la espalda de Fluttershy suavemente, lo que hizo que se calme un poco.

-Como no estaba conciente cuando paso, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó?-

Miró a Fluttershy con simpatía, y Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza, limpiando uno de los ojos de las lágrimas que corrían por ella.

-bien ...- comenzó ella, -como he dicho, acabo de empezar a besarte ... era ... muy agradable- ella se sonrojó un poco. -A y entonces usted ... usted ...- ella se estabilizó. -Comensate a frotar tu pezuña contra mi ... Área privada.- Ella chilló

Twiligth se sonrojó. -Lo hice?-

Fluttershy asintió y continuó. -Se sentía tan ... tan bueno que no pude parar ... No debería haberte invitado a este cuarto de atrás, que es todo mi culpa ...-

-No es tu culpa Fluttershy.- Comenzó Twiligth. -Pero ya sabes ... eso es una especie de estado hipnótico llamado- sugestionable -. Es cuando en vez de que alguien este en un trance hipnótico completo, son semi-consciente y recuperar poco a poco pedazos de su personalidad, pero están completamente abiertos a recibir órdenes de quien pudiera darles. Es posible que no me hayas ordenado tener sexo contigo, pero al actuar seductoramente y sentimentalmente me hiciste hacer lo mismo ... lo que tienes que aprender a controlar las situaciones correctamente si vas a hiptonizar a alguien -.

- no es como yo quiero que esto sea una cosa normal ... Yo sólo .. quería probarlo .. con tigo y con…nadie mas.- Un rubor lindo pellizcó las mejillas de Fluttershy y ella bajó la mirada con timidez.

Twiligth le sonrió y se inclinó y le dio un a Fluttershy una suave caricia. La yegua amarilla sintió que su aleteo del corazón hundido de nuevo y ella se sonrojó.

-No estoy enojado Fluttershy. Quiero decir ... que fue bastante ... increíble ... -se mordió el labio a través de una sonrisa mientras miraba a un lado, recuperar algunos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Recuerdas algo de éso?- Fluttershy ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Sí,- Twilight sonrió, -Yo, yo nunca he usado ese hechizo así antes. Eché una vez cuando leí sobre ella y era incómodo, así que tuve que ... disiparla -.

-Esta fue tu primera vez ... también?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Si. Fue ... increíble! -Twilight sonrió. -Me siento mejor sabiendo que no me manipulaste apropósito. No pensé que tendrías en que hagas eso -.

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza. -Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte Twiligth.- Ella sonrió cálidamente a su amiga.

-Tampoco yo, Fluttershy.- Twilight robó otra caricia de Fluttershy, quien regresó esta vez felizmente.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.- Fluttershy sonrió, ruborizándose de nuevo un mechón de pelo de la cara sonrojada.

-Está bien Fluttershy. Y um ... usted sabe ... tal vez en algún momento podríamos uhh ... -tal vez ... hacerlo de nuevo? -Ella se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente

-¿Quieres hacer esto .. de nuevo algún día?- Fluttershy miró sorprendido. Twiligth hizo un gesto tímido.

Fluttershy la miro , respondio –Contigo…claro, tu siempre me gustaste…-

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews, tienen hasta el miercoles de la semana proxima para dejar sus reviews y decidir al ganador de este Rond, nos vemos en el round 2, Matta-ne!<strong>


	4. Mientras tu duermes

**Shadow**_** : **_**Ok, por veredicto de los lectores, el primer Round termino en un condenado empate de 7 votos contra 7 votos y 3 votos diciendo ambos me gustaron(Pendejos indecisos :P) ok, como One-chan empezó el round 1, a mi me toca comenzar el Round 2, les traigo este lemon, Pareja: Royal Incest Luna x Celestia, Tags de este lemon: Sexo, Yuricesto(Palabra inventada mía, significa incesto yuri) , Fetiche de sexo dormido, masturbación, Personajes Humanos y bastante humor para ser un lemon. Espero que les guste y espero ganar este round, BRINGT IT ON!.**

* * *

><p>Decir que la princesa del sol y monarca de Equestria estaba molesta seria subestimar por varios grados de magnitud la situación actual.<p>

Era seguro asumir que Celestia estaba al borde de inventar una manera para que el sol sea totalmente independiente de ella, solo para poder encontrarse con Luna, tenerla en sus brazos, y tener sexo de una manera salvaje por donde se le antojara, cuando le diera la gana.

Luego de pasar varios dias en el extranjero, y muchas semanas mas en su trono, lidiando con el papeleo, embajadores de todos los lugares de equestria y los insufribles nobles estirados, Celestia se dio cuenta de que paso casi todo un mes sin tocar la suave piel de la princesa de la Noche, tampoco ayudaba demasiado el saber que cuando Luna quiso tomar la iniciativa y trato de meter uno o dos dedos debajo del vestido de Celestia, solo para ser detenida por una estupida conferencia tampoco ayudaba demasiado, y ayudaba menos que luego de un par de intentos fallidos mas Luna se había rendido en estos intentos, decidiendo pasar los días mirando por su telescopio, sabrá quien a que lugar o a que persona de equestria estaba observando.

Decir que la Princesa del sol estaba algo…celosa, tambien seria subestimarlo.

Ella normalmente, no era una criatura celosa, porque honestamente nunca le encontró el chiste a ser alguien celosa, y ella confiaba con toda su alma en Luna. Pero para gran molestia suya, su hermana siempre encontraba la manera de disparar sus celos poniéndola verde de envidia cuando la monarca de cabello como el firmamento nocturno, hablaba sin parar de todas las cosas que la entretenían mientras observaba a otros.

En un momento de auto-compasion, Celestia solía pensar que era demasiado injusto que sus deberes reales continuaran cortando su tiempo intimo con Luna, luego de haber estado separadas por casi mil años, mirando solemne a la Luna donde en había tenido que mandar a su hermana por ser un peligro tanto para si misma como para sus súbditos.

Celestia estaba mas que decidida a enmendar todo este tiempo separadas ya que entre ellas ya no existían secretos y estaban libres del dolor en el corazón por guardar sus sentimientos.

Pero no. Esa era la ironía. Pensó Celestia antes de lanzar el libro que estaba leyendo a una mesa al lado de su trono.

Luna llegaba tarde de nuevo, ya casi era de noche y aun no llegaba, tal vez perdida en su imaginación o su necesidad, no importaba, La princesa del Sol cruzo sus pierna en molestia mientras sostenía un imaginario latido en su tobillo, ella ya se habia cambiado por sus pijamas para ir a la cama, diciéndole a sus sirvientes y a todos sus guardias que todos merecían una buena noche de sueño, especialmente ella luego de todas estas semanas sin descanso, todos siempre trabajaban muy duro, y cuando todos aceptaron alegres, a Celestia no le sorprendió.

Sus intenciones, por otra parte, no incluían dormir, probablemente lo contrario a dormir, mas bien planes que incluían a su hermosa Lulu, una cama y muchos apapachos, horas y horas de apapachos.

Celestia volteo su cabeza hacia la puerta de su alcoba, cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta, y el suave sonido de pasos avanzando hacia ella. La dueña de estos pasos se detuvo en seco cuando noto su presencia, notando que no estaba sola en su alcoba esta noche.

-Hermana!-

La monarca del sol se movió en su asiento, volteándose para recibir a su hermana asintiendo con una sonrisa. Ella había pasado horas en la habitación de Luna pensando que es lo que quería hacer con su pequeña Lulu apenas tuvieran tiempo solas.

Pensamientos que logro calmar presionando con mas fuerza sus pierna, ocultando el ardor que se extendía en su intimidad, la cual solo quemo con mas fuerza al ver la belleza que irradiaba Luna. Celestia se preocupo por arruinar su costosa pijama celeste ahora, después de todo, ella no traía ropa interior y…pues bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- Luna pregunto,-Pensé que estarías trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo hoy-

-Esta noche no-

-oh, bueno yo asumi que, tu sabes- Luna empezo a hacer gestos raros con las manos, manteniendo la mirada baja- Nada-.

Cualquier esperanza que Celestia abrigara, murio cuando vio a Luna, sus ojos estaban marcados con ojeras, y su cabellera, aunque mostraba el firmamento nocturno como siempre, estaba mas apagada, mostrando su cansancio, Luna con rapidez se quito su vestido diario lanzándolo a una pila de ropa en una esquina y poniendo sus propias pijamas, un vestido largo y ligero de color verde pistache, con una pequeña gorra de punta que hacia juego.

Celestia arrugo la nariz, decidiendo ignorar los gustos…menos encantadores de su hermana. Miro hacia abajo y se percato que el collar de su pijama estaba mas bajo de lo normal, mostrando una muy sana cantidad de escote para su vista, mientras Luna se peleaba por terminar de ponerse sus ropas para dormir, La princesa de sol se acomodaba en el sofa, bajando su ropa lo suficiente para mostrar la piel de sus hombros, poniendo una mano de tras de su cabeza mientras que con la otra abrazaba las curvas de sus muslos, pasando su mano por su cabello multicolor desarreglandolo, para darle un toque mas salvaje y atrevido.

La princesa de la noche sonrio cuando vio a su hermana mayor en el sofa, mirando como un depredador su cuerpo, sonriendo mientras ajustaba su pijama –Quieres dormir aquí esta noche?- pregunto lanzándose a la cama de cara" Hmmm, estoy tan cansada, me mandaron a hacer tantas cosas hoy…-.

Celestia prácticamente salto desde el sofa a la cama, no queriendo desperdiciar mas tiempo, fue donde Luna bajo las sabanas, moviendo las almohadas para que no le estorbaran mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor. Celestia sonrío, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Luna, era tan infantil a veces. Observarla enterrar su rostro en las almohadas le hacia sentir que la verdad nunca estuvieron separadas-Quieres contarme sobre tu día?-

-Seguro!- la menor de las princesas se volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, escondiendo un bostezo con la palma de su mano –Me mandaron a la escuela de estudiantes dotados para abrir un ala nueva y cosas así, fue tan largo tener que saludar a todos y cortar los listones inaugurando lugares y….-**THUD.**

Luna estaba roncando.

La princesa Luna de equestria estaba roncando.

Celestia miro a su hermana, la mano que estaba acariciando su cabello ahora atrapada bajo el peso de su inerte cabeza.

-Luna?-

De la comisura de los labios de Luna bajaba un pequeño hilo de saliva, sus ronquidos subiendo un poco su volumen. Celestia suspiro derrotada, mientras veía a su hermana menor murmurando cosas, tal vez hablando con alguien en sus sueños.

-Luna?- Volvió a llamar, esta vez agitando levemente sus hombros.

-Hmmmqu…que queepaasa?-.

-Lo siento- Dijo Luna alcanzando con su mano para limpiar la saliva de los labios de Luna con su pulgar – Es solo que ahora tenemos tiempo juntas, y como mañana estare ocupada otra vez, además de que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente, ahora podríamos…- La princesa del sol movio sus piernas incomoda, era raro, aunque ella era la mayor, y desde ase tantísimos años que reinaba a su pueblo, siempre tenia problema para pedirle cosas a Luna –Quiero que hagamos el amor-.

Luna sonrío mientras parpadeaba somnolienta, luego alcanzo la mejilla de Celestia con su mano acariciándola suavemente –Oh linda- Susurro –Claro que podemos hacerlo, yo te amo-

-Oh Luna yo también te…-

Roncando, Luna estaba roncando otra vez.

Celestia miro a su pequeña hermana y con un fuerte gruñido se apoyo contra la cama, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. Resistió la tentación de golpear a Luna con una almohada en el rostro, pero eso seria rudo, tan poco seria justo. Cuantas veces ella era la que dejaba sexualmente frustrada a Luna por estar cansada, pidiéndole una y otra vez el sexo, ya sea en su cama, o en la cama de ella, o en un armario de escobas o detrás de las cortinas o donde sea, caer dormida durante el sexo era algo que Celestia lastimosamente también hacia antes.

Ironía, irritante pero real ironia.

-Lo siento Lulu-

-(Inserte efecto de sonido: Ronquido largo)-

Luna ni siquiera se molesto en bañarse por lo cansada que estaba. Celestia podía oler el mundo exterior en la pálida piel de Luna, todo el día recorriendo Canterlot asistiendo donde se la necesitara, todo el tiempo que pasaba afuera le habían hecho un favor a su figura tonificándola, haciéndola solo mas deseable.

La princesa del sol avanzo hacia su durmiente amante y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla, justo al lado de sus labios, Celestia sintió su corazón dando un salto mientras observaba el hermoso rostro de la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo, permitiéndose estudiar su rostro, estudiando la belleza y hermosura de Luna. El calor entre sus rostros le daba escalofríos que bajaban por su espalda, mientras pasaba su tiempo simplemente mirando el durmiente rostro de Luna.

En trance por su belleza, Celestia presiono sus labios contra los de Luna, bajando por su mentón, por su cuello, y antes de haberse dado cuenta, ella esta frotando su intimidad contra las piernas de Luna, mientras que su sexo se frotaba contra la firme musculatura de las piernas de Luna.

Ella no entendía porque sentía celos de que Luna estuviera lejos hace rato, ella sabia que el cuerpo de su hermana le pertenecía solo a ella, como su propio cuerpo ella se lo había entregado varias veces en el pasado, explorando cada centímetro la una de las otras con manos y bocas, ahora sentía el ardor en su entrepierna crecer mientras se frotaba con mas intensidad contra las piernas de Luna, sus gemidos incrementando en volumen mientras que toda culpa por hacerle esto a su hermana dormida se iban al escuchar los gemidos de esta entre sueños.

Despertarla de nuevo seria algo muy rudo no?.

La princesa del Sol bajo sus cintura aun mas, hasta el punto de estar totalmente sentada sobre la rodilla de Luna, levantando el vestido ligeramente, con reverencia equiparable al abrir el envoltorio de un regalo muy esperado. Empezó a deslizar sus dedos entre los pequeños labios vaginales de Luna a trabes de su ropa…mordiendo sus labios cuando su hermana pequeña( Tal vez pensando que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo) Empezó a moverse tratando de intensificar la estimulación a la que era sometida por los dedos de Celestia. Luna estaba empezando a excitarse de gran manera, mostrado por la creciente humedad que se extendía en su ropa interior sobre el dedo de Celestia.

-Celes…- Luna volteo su rostro soltando un suspiro leve, mostrando su hermoso cuello y la línea de su clavícula revelados a trabes de la ropa, Celestia contuvo las ganas de acercar y morder la hermosa piel del cuello de su hermana y llenarla de besos, en vez de eso, puso una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras estimulaba a su hermana con sus dedos, ella incrementaba el ritmo de los embates de su sexo contra la piel de Luna, cuando Luna se movio entre sueño, Celestia mordió su labio inferior en placer mientras que los fluidos de su recién alcanzado orgasmo se derramaban sobre la pierna de Luna.

Celestia empezó a moverse de nuevo sin esperar que su cuerpo se recuperara de su reciente orgasmo, estimulando con mas fuerza su húmedo sexo contra la piel de su hermana mientras pensaba en porque esto se sentía tan bien, tal vez era porque lo estaba haciendo en secreto, tal vez era porque hacia ya bastante tiempo que no tenia intimidad con Luna, o tal vez era porque la excitaba de sobremanera el estar teniendo sexo con Luna de esta manera. La idea de cambiar sus maneras, dejar su estilo salvaje e intenso de tener sexo, por uno mas cauteloso y suave con tal de no despertar a Luna, no sabia por que pero esto era demasiado excitante, mientras que sus dedos empezaban a abrir ligeramente los labios vaginales de Luna como tratando de penetrarla pero sin hacerlo.

Los labios de la Princesa del sol se separaron mientras empezaba a recitar una y otra vez el nombre de Luna mientras sentía de nuevo la presión acumulándose en su núcleo, sobrecargándola de placer y éxtasis mientras sus embates se volvían mas intensos y erráticos, su vagina manando néctar como un manantial mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su orgasmo, pero queriendo experimentar algo se separo de Luna, gruñendo levemente mientras resentía la perdida del contacto, pero la vista de la pierna de su hermana empapada en sus fluidos no hacia mas que incrementar el fuego que ardía en ella, bajo su rostro y empezó a besar el rastro de sus fluidos mientras subía por la pierna de Luna, degustando su propio néctar de su prohibida masturbación hasta llegar hasta el ya húmedo sexo de su hermana.

En su silencio, Celestia podía escuchar la errática respiración de su hermana, sonriendo, empezó a besar la intimidad apretada y húmeda de Luna a trabes de la tela de su ropa interior, mientras estimulaba con sus dedos el clítoris de esta, en éxtasis por el aroma de la excitación de Luna, aventurándose un poco, la princesa del sol deslizo un par de sus dedos debajo de la ropa interior de su hermana, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, Celestia dio un salto cuando escucho a Luna gemir, creyendo que sus administraciones por fin lograron despertarla, pero se calmo al verla aun inmóvil, teniendo un tinte rojo en sus mejillas mientras susurraba incoherentes palabras que sospechosamente sonaban como su nombre.

Con fuerzas renovadas al observar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Luna y los cortos suspiros que lanzaba de tanto en tanto, Celestia abrió las piernas de Luna lo suficiente como para poder sentarse entre ellas, moviendo su ropa interior a un lado, empezó a estimular la entrada de el sexo de Luna separando ligeramente sus labios vaginales con las puntas de sus dedos, levanto un poco mas su vestido, revelando la tersa y delicada piel de su vientre, tentadora, invitando a Celestia a explorar cada centímetro de estas con sus labios.

Los sonidos sucios que hacían sus dedos al penetrar a su hermana no ayudaban mucho a calmarla, podía sentir la deliciosa presión de los músculos vaginales de su hermana, mientras que sacaba sus dedos, estimulando su clítoris por un momentos solo para volver a meterlos todo el camino hasta sus nudillos, empezando a bombear con sus dedos, acerco su boca y empezó a estimular el Clítoris de Luna con sus labios, ocasionales lamidas a sus labios vaginales para degustar los néctares que fluían de hay, mordiendo y estimulando todo lo posible como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Ella escucho a Luna susurrar entre sueños, y se detuvo cuando la princesa menor se movió cambiando de posición dormida, estirando una de sus piernas hasta doblarla a la altura de la rodilla de la otra, tomando ventaja de esta nueva posición, Celestia empezó a dejar un camino de besos por su pierna hasta llegar a la intimidad de Luna, donde siguió besando, y lamiendo cada vez que encontraba algo cuyo sabor llamara su atención mientras seguía penetrándola con dos de sus dedos.

Luego de unos momentos, se levanto retirando sus dedos, llevándoselos a la boca para probar mas del dulce néctar que manaba, pasando su lengua entre estos, hasta llegar a los nudillos y haber saboreado todo lo que tenían para ofrecer en ese momento. Sonrio perversamente al ver la cintura de Luna meneándose, buscando de nuevo la estimulación que le acababa de ser negada, soltando suaves murmullos, lo primero que Celestia pensó ante esta imagen fue la de un bebe al cual le negaban el seno de su madre mientras se amantaba.

La princesa del sol tomo uno de las manos de Luna entre las suyas, besando con suavidad sus palmas al alcanzarlas con su boca, mordiendo la comisura de sus labios en concentración, Celestia estiro el brazo de Luna y la puso sobre la cama con la palma hacia arriba, con mucha concentración empezó a bajar sus caderas sobre su hermana, acomodándose hasta que dos de los dedos de Luna reclamaron su lugar dentro de su intimidad.

El toque de su hermana menor era diferente a otras veces, en vez de llegar al fondo y moverse de formas que la llevaban al éxtasis gritando de placer, estos se mantenían tiesos e inmóviles dentro de ella. La inocencia que mostraba el rostro de Luna era inmensa, su cabello con el firmamento nocturno despeinado, sus pequeños y redondeados senos, con sus pezones erectos por la excitación, levantándose insolentes a trabes de la ropa, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la respiración, esta simple vista era suficiente para que la monarca del sol empezara a moverse, empalándose una y otra vez en los dedos de su dormida hermana, literalmente rebotando en sus dedos. Celestia cerro los ojos concentrándose en el intenso placer que sentía en ese momento, acumulándose en su núcleo, ella soltó un grito ahogado en placer al sentir su enrojecido y excitado clítoris frotándose contra la base de la palma de las manos de Luna, sintiendo su vagina liberando esta increíble y placentera presión en fluidos que se acumulaban sobre la cama llegando hasta el abdomen de Luna.

En este punto, no sabia si de verdad quería que Luna despierte, solo para encontrarse a la generalmente elegante y arreglada Princesa Celesta desarreglada, jadeante, con sus ropas desarregladas, sus fluidos marcando su cuerpo como suyo mientras que su sexo violaba el cuerpo de Luna de una manera que antes de esta noche nunca se le habrían pasado por la cabeza.

-Luna…-

Ella sintió alguien capturando sus labios en un intenso beso, los dedos dentro de su vagina encontrando sus propios movimientos que se coordinaban con sus caderas y sus embates, Celestia escucho a su hermana riendo suavemente en su oído.

-Que manera de despertar- Luna se encontraba sin aliento mientras hablaba, su respiración se agitaba cada vez que ella metía con mas fuerza sus dedos en el sexo de su hermana.

-Y..Yo..-

-Te vas a venir?- Luna se burlaba, poniendo a su hermana bajo ella en la cama, sacando sus dedos de la intimidad de Celestia, para con rapidez quitarse su ropa interior y lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación- Bueno estoy totalmente despierta ahora-Tomo la pierna de su hermana mayor y la coloco sobre su hombro, y moviendo sus caderas hasta el punto en que sus sexos se estaban estimulando el uno al otro.

-No pude resistir nngghh, bien- Ambas gimieron al sentir que sus húmedas intimidades empezaron a rozarse mientras compartían calor y excitación, Celestia empezó a moverse al igual que Luna, logrando una ligera coordinación entre ambas. La fricción entre sus sexos, los sonidos de los golpes y el frote solo superado por sus gemidos, Celestia se retorcía por la intensa cantidad de placer que recibía, sus gemidos subían en volumen mientras que aumentaban la velocidad de sus embates. Celestia soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió las manos de Luna tomando sus nalgas y estrujándolas.

-Mas rápido- Gimió la hermana mas joven, dándole una nalgada y presionando su cuerpo aun mas cerca al de su hermana, una capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos mientras que sus movimientos se volvían mas erráticos y rápidos mientras se acercaban mas al tan esperado orgasmo.

Sus sabanas estaban empapadas en fluidos, besos ciegos y caricias erráticas, los senos de ambas moviéndose en un vaivén, presionados entre ellos, estimulándose mutuamente a trabes de la tela de sus ropas, varios meses de estar separadas se liberaron en una enorme presentación de Éxtasis, Pasión, Lujuria y Amor todo alimentando la inacabable sensación del placer, ambas se ahogaron en sus emociones, perdidas en el momento.

Celestia envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luna, sollozando mientras respiraba el aroma de Luna, esperando que esta enorme cantidad de placer simplemente no terminara jamás, ambas gritaron con fuerza en un orgasmo que estremeció todo sus cuerpos, momentos después Celestia sentía su razón regresando a ella. Se dio cuenta de que había terminado acostada inmóvil sobre Luna, trato de levantarse pero sus manos no tenían la fuerza suficiente, además, el fuerte agarre de Luna en su espalda le decía que ella no quería que cambiaran de posición, ella escucho una risilla y vio a su hermana mirándola directo a los ojos.

-No voy a dejarte ir esta noche-Luna dijo rompiendo el silencio del Post-Orgasmo –Y vamos a hacer esto de nuevo mañana por la mañana-

Celestia beso el cuello de su hermana antes de mirarla de nuevo- Y que pasa si los súbditos llaman a la puerta-

-Vamos a ignorarlos-

-Y si llaman de manera mas ruidosa-

-Vamos a ignorarlos ruidosamente- Luna sonrío estrujando el trasero de Celestia con sus manos

-Siempre con tanto tacto Lulu- Celestia mordió ligeramente el cuello de su hermana – Y que propones que hagamos si…?-

(Inserte efecto de sonido: Ronquido)

Luna estaba roncando de nuevo.

Celestia resistió las ganas de hacerse un facepalm y solo rodó los ojos, sintiendo sus labios torcerse en una sonrisa, una muy contenta sonrisa.

Al menos ya tubo sus apapachos por esta noche.

Aun que era una lastima, le hubiera gustado seguir teniendo sexo con Luna como las lesbianas incestuosas excitadas que eran pero al menos ya fue suficiente por hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben las reglas, dejen sus reviews si quieren que este humilde servidor gane la apuesta contras su Onee-chan, nos vemos la próxima Matta-ne!<strong>


	5. Drenando a Sunset con Aria y Sonata

**Nigthmare: Hola mis queridos lectores, es mi turno de publicar para el round 2, si el lemon de Shadow-baka estubo regular, bueno si tienes algo como un fetiche por sexo dormido, pero yo vengo con este lemon a aplastar sus esperanzas y sueños, y condenarlo a 3 meses de no comer dulces JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE SIRVE BIEN ONI-BAKA!, Como sea, este lemon es un Threesome, la pareja: Sunset x Sonata X Aria, Los Tags de este lemon son los siguientes: Sexo explicito, Lesbianismo, Ligera Violación, disfruten de esto jajaja.**

* * *

><p>Adagio llevó Sonata y Aria a través de la multitud, escaneando cuidadosamente cada estudiante para su registro. El parloteo de los estudiantes de secundaria recorrían el pasillo llenaba el aire. Aria y Sonata miraron alrededor de la puerta de entrada de la escuela secundaria, poco impresionadas. Adagio podía sentir la energía que irradia desde algún lugar, sin embargo, sólo tenía que concentrarse y averiguar de quién venía.<p>

-Uf, hemos estado aquí durante media hora, Adagio. ¿Te das por vencida ya?- Aria dijo, agravada de que ella la había arrastrado todo el camino a la escuela secundaria.

-Si vas a dejar de quejarte y ser paciente, tal vez obtendríamos lo que buscamos,- Adagio escupió de nuevo, dando una mirada molesta a Aria. Aria sólo rodó los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, dando Adagio el habitual 'Te odio tanto'.

-¿Puedes al menos podrías darte prisa? Estoy empezando a cansarme. Hemos estado despiertas toda la noche anterior-, dijo Sonata con un toque de desagrado.

-Y escuchar tus lloriqueos no me da nada mas que de un dolor de cabeza, Sonata-, dijo Aria.

Sonata le dio una expresión ofendida.

Adagio se dio la vuelta para encararlas. –Y su discusión no va a llevarnos más cerca, Aria, así que cállate y sígueme. Nos estamos acercando-.

-Lo que sea-, dijo Aria.

Adagio se volvió hacia la multitud de estudiantes, poniendo a prueba la energía que fluía a través de su collar. Ella se sorprendió al sentir qué tipo de poder emanaba de toda la escuela, sino que era algo que había perseguir más tarde. Justo delante de ella, podía sentir el pulso familiar de magia. La magia del unicornio. Adagio cerró los ojos y deja que las fuerzas fluyen a través de ella y guíaran sus pasos, hasta que su objetivo prácticamente brillaba con ella. Estaba segura ahora. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a una chica con el pelo rojo y amarillo y una chaqueta de cuero recogiendo cosas de un armario.

Adagio sonrió cuando ella logro enfocarce en su objetivo, levanto un brazo para llamar la atención de Sonata y Aria mientras señalaba a Sunset. -Ella-.

Las otras chicas se adelantaron, mirándola. Aria y Sonata adoptaron la misma sonrisa siniestra como Adagio al ver a Sunset ordenar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

Aria tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz, disfrutando de la sensación de estar tan cerca de la energía de Sunset. La sensación la hizo sonreír de manera más amplia, con una intención mas siniestra. -Mmmm. Tenías razón, Adagio. Esa es la magia Ecuestre, y me está dando hambre.-

-Ooooh, yo también. Cuando podemos tener algo de ella?- Sonata dijo con creciente excitación en su rostro.

-Tan pronto como- Adagio comenzó a decir, pero la sensación de ese mismo tipo de energía pasando por un lado la distrajo, haciendo que sus ojos enfocaran a dos chicas que estaban caminando por el pasillo, hablando la una con la otra. Una de ellas destacaba por su cabello multicolor que asemejaba a un arcoiris, y la otro tenía cabello rosa extrañamente esponjado.

Adagio sabía qué clase de magia esas dos chicas compartían, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se le escaparan tan facilmente, así. Sin apartar los ojos de las dos chicas, Adagio comenzó a alejarse, volteándose ligeramente para decir algo a Aria y Sonata.

-Ustedes dos vayan por ella primero. Tengo algo más que necesito revisar.-

Sonata le dio una expresión confusa. -¿Qué? Pero tu eras la que quería a-

Aria la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella. -Déjala ir, Sonata. Esto sólo significa más para nosotras.-

-Oh, sí. De verdad, ¿no?- Sonata dijo, la sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

-Sí, sí. Ahora deja de ser una idiota para que podamos comer-, dijo Aria, caminando hacia delante sin dejar de mirar a Sunset.

-¡Hey!- Sonata dijo con una expresión de molestia infantil en el rostro.

Aria rodó los ojos. Ella la agarró por el brazo de nuevo y empezaron.

* * *

><p>Sunset dejó su mochila abajo contra la pared de azulejos y se acercó a los lavabos. Miró alrededor del cuarto de baño para ver si ella era la única en el lugar. Una vez que ella vio que estaba sola, ella se relajó y dejó bajo la guardia. Se veía a los ojos a través del espejo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que en realidad era. Sunset se alegró de que dejó su antiguo yo atrás, pero algo dentro de si hizo que esos sentimientos de egoísmo y ambición se levantaran dentro de ella. Algo estaba agitando la energía dentro de ella, y fue empeorando por momentos.<p>

Sunset se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el suave sonido de un canto acercándose. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Sunset pego un pequeño salto del susto. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la entrada, donde dos chicas caminaban lentamente hacia ella.

-Oh, eh ... bueno,- dijo a Sunset, mirando entre las dos para cualquier indicación de sus motivos. La confusión de a Sunset creció mientras la única cosa que salía de sus boca fue el constante y dulce tono de su canción,. Sus sonrisas la hacían inquietarse. Retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la pared en el otro lado del espejo, pero las chicas siguieron caminando hacia ella.

Sunset empezó a preocuparse cuando las chicas llegaron a unos pocos metros de ella. Ella no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y ninguna de las dos parecía detenerse. Una de las chicas, la que tenia su cabello en una cola de caballo dio un paso atrás y dejo que la otra se le acercara.

Sonata retrocedía, y Aria miró Sunset con ojos hambrientos, poniendo un dedo debajo de la barbilla para que Sunset la mirara a los ojos. Al Sunset sintió como empezaba a perder algo; no sabia que era, solo sabia que era la presencia de estas chicas lo que lo causaba. -Oh, sí. Ella es definitivamente uno de ellos. ¿Puedes sentirlo, Sonata?-

Aria siguió la canción, dejando que hable Sonata. -Oh, ella está prácticamente rebosando de eso, Aria! ¿Podemos empezar ya?- ella dijo con impaciencia la misma impaciencia de un niño pequeño esperando un dulce.

Sunset se apartó, dejando el dedo de Aria colgando en lugar en el estuvo su barbilla. -¿Qué quieren ustedes, chicas?- Sunset preguntó nerviosamente, mirando entre ellas con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

Aria envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de a Sunset y la hizo girar sobre el lugar donde ella estaba para apoyarla contra el fregadero. Aria apenas podía contenerse a sí misma como la sensación de la energía de Sunset que corría por sus venas. Aria detuvo su dulce murmullo, y dejó a Sonata hacerse cargo de la canción de nuevo. -Mmmm, te queremos a ti,- dijo Aria con una mirada seductora.

El corazón de a Sunset se hundió. No podían ser lo que estaba pensando. En el medio del baño chicas? Ella ni siquiera sabía quienes eran estas chicas. Ella abrió la boca para tratar de protestar, pero algo en el toque de Aria hizo que se sintiera cansada, demasiado cansada incluso a tratar de escapar.

Aria se inclinó hacia adelante para que tanto su frente como la de Sunset se estuvieran tocando, y ella no tuviera más opción que mirarle a los ojos. La mirada de Aria prometía toda clase de placeres por los próximos minutos. -Cuál es tu nombre?- -preguntó Aria.

Sunset no sabía qué más decir. Estaba atrapada, y completamente a merced de esta chica, por alguna razón que no podía explicar. Ella optó que lo único que podía hacer era ceder. -Sunset ... Sunset Shimmer.-

-Sunset ...- Aria apretó su cuerpo contra a Sunset de, haciéndola sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Aria mientras la atrajo más cerca. -Me gusta como suena.-

Sunset miró entre las dos chicas de nuevo. La sensual mirada en sus rostros la hicieron sentir más que incómoda. Sunset puso sus manos en los hombros de Aria y trató de apartarla de ella.

-Fue, uhh ... un placer conocerlas chicas…Aria, ¿verdad? -, pero me necesitan en otro lugar ahora y…pueden dejarme...- Sunset empujó contra Aria, pero no sirvió de nada. Algo sobre su toque acaba de ponerla aun mas cansada, hasta el punto de que apenas podía moverse contra la otra chica de su mismo tamaño.

-Vamos, Sunset. Estoy segura de que te puedes hacer un poco de tiempo para nosotras ...- Aria dijo mientras sus dedos encontraron su camino bajo la chaqueta de a Sunset, y la pasaron por sus hombros y por sus brazos. Su chaqueta de cuero cayó sobre los sumideros detrás de ella.

Sonata detuvo su canto, y caminó al lado de Aria, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella, y la otra mano comenzó a explorar a Sunset. -Además-, dijo Aria -, es tu turno para cantar.-

Aria deslizó su mano bajo la falda de Sunset, tirando de ella lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera frotar un determinado lugar entre sus piernas. Sunset inhaló profundamente por la repentina sensación. Podía sentir su cordura escapandocele mientras Aria frotaba su sexo a través de sus bragas.

Aria trajo a Sunset más cerca de ella, y a Sunset podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más y mas a los suyos. Sunset cerró los ojos y se resignó a dejar que suceda, inclinándose hacia adelante para cumplir con el beso de Aria.

-Sonata, asegúrate de que la puerta está cerrada-, dijo Aria. Sunet fuera del estupor del beso silenciosamente reprendió a sí misma por haber cedido tan fácilmente. Sunset quería alejar de Aria, para decirle a ambas que se larguen, pero apenas podía formar pensamientos en el abrazo de Aria. Toda la energía que tenía para luchar sentía como si hubiera sido drenada de ella.

Sunset miró a Sonata como ella regreso de cerrar la puerta. Los ojos de Sonata la estudiaron con una mirada hambrienta. La forma en que Sonata miró a través de todo su cuerpo hizo a Sunset sentirse inquieta. La hacía sentir ... sucia. Ella se movio contra Aria mientras Sonata se acercaba a ella. Aria puso una mano en la mejilla de Sunset. -Ojos aquí, Sunset.-

Antes de que Sunset siquiera pudiera reaccionar, Aria apretó los labios contra los de Sunset , logrando derretirla en su abrazo. Los ojos de a Sunset lentamente se cerraron y el choque repentino se desvanecieron en la sensación de los labios de Aria. La sensación de ser drenada se intensificó mientras el beso se prolongaba. Sunset se sentía casi como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Aria rompió el beso y se arrodilló, quitando la falda y las bragas de Sunset totalmente. Sunset se puso rígida ante la sensación del aire pasar contra su intimidad lampiña. El rubor en su rostro se intensificó, y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo. Sunset sintió la lengua de Aria pasando sobre su clítoris, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Tenia que sostenerse de lavadero con ambas manos solo para no caerse.

-A-Aria ...- Sunset apenas podía dejar salir en un susurro. Sonata vino y se coloco sobre Aria, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras deslizaba sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de a Sunset.

-Mmmm, has sido una chica mala, ¿eh?- Sonata dijo mientras lentamente deslizó la camisa de a Sunset por sus costados. Ella siguió su camino hasta que llego hasta su sostén, y dejo la camisa mal doblada y enrollada sobre ellos. Sonata era demasiado impaciente como para sacarle las prendas por completo, y Sunset estaba pasando a través de un huracán de sentimientos que no podía controlar de ninguna manera.

Aria alejo su voca de los labios vaginales de Sunset complacida, dejando que los fluidos de la chica goteen por su barbilla y dejando una mancha en su chaleco verde. Sunset se retorció y gimio bajo el toque de Aria, apenas capaz de contener su placer. Ella trató de decirle algo a ellas para conseguir que se detengan, pero nada vino a su mente. Cada vez que intentaba formar un pensamiento coherente, Aria la estimulaba en el lugar correcto, y ella podía sentir su conciencia alejarse, siendo reemplazadas por oleadas de placer.

Sonata se acerco mas a Sunset y empezó a besar la suave piel, expuesta por debajo de sus pechos, estimulándola cada vez mas y mas mientras levantaba su sosten por sobre sus senos. Sonata aprovechó la oportunidad y mordió uno de los pezones de Sunset, haciéndola aullar de dolor y saltar sobre el mostrador. Sonata no se detuvo, y Sunset lentamente cambio sus gritos de dolor por un suave gemido de placer mientras Sonata succionaba de uno de sus senos y masajeada el otro con sus manos.

Sunset envolvió instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de Aria a la vez que Sonata volvió a morderla, apretando la cabeza de Aria firmemente entre sus muslos. Aria se molesto un poco por la accion repentina y miro a Sonata.

-Tómatelo con calma, tú no eres la único que tiene que alimentarse de ella,- Aria susurró con dureza.

Sonata soltó el seno de Sunset y le dio una sonrisa tímida a la cantante por debajo de ella, -lo siento- dijo antes de volver a su trabajo. Aria rodó los ojos y continuo lamiendo el sexo de la chica. Sunset sentado en el mostrador de ahora, con las piernas aún descansando sobre la espalda de Aria. Aria trajo un lado y comenzó a estimular los labios vaginales de Sunset con dos de sus dedos, mientras que pasaba su lengua a lo largo de esta.

Sunset casi no podía abrir los ojos. Aria la agredió con olas de placer con su lengua y dedos que empezaron a explorar su interior, y Sonata vacilaba entre leves mordiscos y suave succión sobre sus pezones, de vez en cuando soltándolos pasándose su lengua por la piel expuesta de sus senos. Cada vez que a Sunset trató de mirar hacia abajo, podía ver un rastro de vapor de salir de su boca junto con sus gemidos. La preocupación de este extraño suceso empezó a molestarla e inquietarla, pero nunca pudo encontrar la fuerza para actuar sobre esta situación. Cada parte de ella que aun podía moverse estaba al completo control de las dos chicas frente a ella.

Aria y Sonata intercambiaron miradas como Sunset oponía mas resistencia con cada minuto que pasaba. Sonata rió al ver a Aria tratando de ser severo con ella con mas de la mitad de su rostro enterrado en la intimidad de Sunset. Ante la mirada de afilada de Aria Sonata captó el mensaje. Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de Sunset, y dejo que el otro baje a la deriva pasando por su ombligo, hasta que encontró el clítoris de Sunset. Sonata frotó contra este estimulando mas a Sunset y empapando sus dedos con sus fluidos, después llevó su mano hacia atrás hasta la boca de a Sunset, haciéndola probar sus propios néctares de la mano de Sonata.

Gemidos renuentes de Sunset se habían sofocado con éxito por Sonata. Sunset se estremeció cuando los dedos primero encontraron el camino de sus labios, pero sin ninguna otra opción, ella lamió su propia esencia de los dedos de la chica. Sonata rió al mirar la lengua de Sunset jugar con sus dedos.

Sunset se encogió ante el aluvión de sentimientos que la agredian. Una presión distante se estaba acumulando en sus caderas, haciendola apretar con mas fuerza las piernas alrededor de la chica de abajo. Aria estaba metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella, y Sunset podía sentir cada pequeña vibración que hacían al ser estrujados por sus paredes vaginales. Sonata chupando y mordisqueando sus pechos hizo que el sentimiento dentro de ella empeora con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sunset dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una serie de gemidos apagados alrededor de los dedos de Sonata. Aria empujó más profundamente con los dedos y se fue más rápido con su lengua, poniendo en una sonrisa arrogante como las piernas de Sunset se aferraron con mas fuerza a su espalda. La sonrisa de Sonata también creció cuando a Sunset envolvió sus manos alrededor de ella para mantenerla en su lugar. Las dos Dazzlings sabiendo lo que estaban a punto de salir de Sunset, redoblaron sus esfuerzos para llevarla al limite.

Sonata mordió el pezón de a Sunset de nuevo, y a Sunset dejó escapar un grito y dejó que los dedos de Sonata caen fuera de su boca. Sunset arqueó la espalda y apretó con fuerza a ambas chicas mientras un arrasador orgasmo se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo.

En éxtasis por la energía que estaba pasando a través de sus collares, ninguna de las dos se percato de lo fuerte que Sunset estaba gritando. Una vez que Aria salió de su trance, ella miró a la puerta del baño cerrada y luego miro a Sonata, dándole un empujón rápido para sacarla de su propiotrance. Sonata dejó caer el seno de Sunset de estaba en su boca y rápidamente saco los dedos de la boca de la chica, dejando que sus gemidos de deseo escaparan mas libremente.

Como Sunset se retorció inconscientemente aun en el agarre de sus captoras, las oleadas de su orgasmo se disipan lentamente. La sensación era diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado. Energía fluía de ella, dejando todo, remplazando con puro placer sexual.

Aria se levantó y agarró las piernas de a Sunset como Sonata mantuvo su mano sobre su boca. Tanto de las chicas miraron hacia la puerta del baño y esperó a ver si alguien venia en llamar. Después de unos momentos, Sunset se relajó en sus brazos, y se hizo el silencio en el cuarto de baño.

Aria y Sonata soltaron suspiros audibles de alivio pues al parecer nadie oyó nada. Dejando a Sunset en el otro lado del mostrador por su cuenta, jadeando agotada, su nectar fluyendo de manera constante desde su intimidad, gimiendo y agitándose debes en cuando mientras que trataba de recuperarce

-Creo que estamos bien-, dijo Aria, manteniendo sus ojos en la puerta.

Sonata bajó la mirada hacia a Sunset con una expresión triste. -¿Tenemos que parar ahora? Aun no estoy llena.-

A Aria le hubiera gustado lanzar un insulto o dos a Sonata, pero ella se sentía igual de insatisfecha. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la chica que acababan de drenar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aria cuando ella miró a los ojos entrecerrados de Sunset, mientras esta seguia soltando gemidos de placer ahogados.

-Ella al parecer tiene suficiente energía como par una ronda mas….-

Sonata saltó de emoción y agarró a Sunset por la muñeca, sacandola de su posición vertical. -¡Oh! Tengo una gran idea-, dijo Sonata con una sonrisa brillante. Sonata tomó a la chica aturdida en sus brazos y la depositó de espalda en el suelo del baño.

Aria sonrió al ver el estado cansado de Sunset. Se puso de pie sobre ellas con los brazos cruzados, esperando a ver qué era lo que Sonata tenía reservado para ella. Con Sunset tendido en el suelo, Sonata se puso de pie y se saco las bragas por debajo de su falda y levantando su falda, dejando a la vista su propia intimidad húmeda. Se arrodilló y cruzó las piernas con a Sunset, haciendo que sus sexos se roseen. Sonata dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando ella movió sus caderas en un embate contra las caderas de Sunset, sus ojos rodaron atrás de su cabeza por el placer mientras Sunset empezaba a gemir de nuevo.

Aria podía sentir su propia excitación comenzando a crecer, por lo que su ropa interior le incomodaba. Mientras miraba Sonata teniendo sexo en la posición de tijera con Sunset, ella no podía dejar de añorar un poco de cariño para si mima. Sunset yacía a sus pies, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando a nada en particular. Aria decidió poner esa boca desocupada a buen uso.

Demasiado impaciente para simplemente ver nunca más, Aria se desabrochó el cinturón y se arrodilló encima de la cara de a Sunset. Ella sacó sus pantalones abajo lo suficiente por sus muslos para que pudiera deslizarse hacia atrás y poner la cabeza de a Sunset entre ellos.

Aria agarró a Sunset por cabello, y obligó a que sus labios encontrarse con su sexo húmedo a traves de su ropa interior. En un primer momento a Sunset ni siquiera saber qué hacer; Aria empieza a presionar sus caderas contra el rostro de Sunset, desesperada por conseguir placer de la chica. Ella se echó hacia atrás y tomó la mano de a Sunset, colocándolo en una de sus caderas. Por último, Sunset capto la idea y saco su lengua empezando a estimular el hinchado y excitado clítoris de Aria.

Aria tubo que sostenerece contra el suelo cuando Sunset por fin empezó a lamer de ella. Entre los gemidos que vibran a través de sus labios que eran ahogados por el sexo de aria, Aria no podía evitar que salieran sus propios gemidos.

Sunset ni siquiera podía armar un pensamiento racional ahora. El miedo por lo que pueda sucederle intentó cruzar su mente, pero la única cosa en la que podía centrarse fue el intenso placer que corría por sus caderas, y los fluidos en el extremo de su lengua. Su primer orgasmo había sacado tanto de ella; si pudiera pensar con claridad tal vez temería que un segundo orgasmo la mate de éxtasis.

Sonata continuó moviendo sus caderas contra las de Sunset. Ambas de sus entrepiernas brillaban con la mezcla de sus fluidos iluminados por la luz del baño. Sonata mordió sus labios para tratar de ahogar sus propios gemidos, pero ella estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Dejó que ambas de sus manos recorra a la deriva, una termino presionando y estimulando sus propios pezones erectos mientras que la otra empezó a masajear uno de los pecho de Sunset .

A Aria la enloquecía toda la energía que pasa a través de ella, y la sensación de a Sunset besando y lamiendo su vagina era tal que podia sentir un orgasmo construyéndose dentro de ella. Ella miró por encima de su hombro a Sonata, la cual parecía en su misma situacion.

Aria agarró el cabello de Sunset duramente, asegurándose de que no iba a ninguna parte mientras su lengua la mando mas allá del limite. Con las últimas gotas de su energía dejando su cuerpo, Aria sabía que Sunset no iba a durar mucho más de todos modos. Obligó a su cabeza a moverse apretada contra sus pliegues vaginales y mueve sus caderas contra sus cautivos labios. Aria apretó la mandíbula, con cuidado de no dejarse hacer demasiado ruido como todo su cuerpo se iluminó con una sensación electrizante hacia fuera de sus caderas. Oleadas de placer emanaban de su sexo, haciéndola contraerse de la emoción, ya que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la compostura de nuevo.

Aria dejó la cabeza de Sunset caer hacia abajo, y se deslizó fuera de su último juguete. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía los pantalones y miraba el cuerpo de Sunset, notando como sus fluidos caían y fluían por su rostro y barbilla.

Cuando Aria miró el cuerpo de a Sunset, pudo ver como Sonata también llegaba a su limite, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y una expresión satisfecha de su cara. Aria rodó los ojos y se acercó a Sonata, agarrándola por el brazo y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Deja de perder el tiempo. Hemos terminado con ella -, dijo Aria, mirando hacia abajo a la forma inconsciente de a Sunset. Ella aún respiraba, pero definitivamente no iba despertar pronto.

-Awh, no podemos seguir por unos pocos minutos más?- Sonata preguntó con una expresión infantil.

Aria se burló. -Ugh. No, Sonata. Hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente. Sólo límpiate y vamos a salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos encuentre -.

Sonata dejó que sus hombros caigan y cruzó sus brazos en una rabieta. -Está bien.-

Las dos cantantes tomaron la ropa de a Sunset y se aseguraron de que estaban de vuelta en su forma adecuada, le limpiaron la boca y enderezaron su cabello, haciendo que parezca como si nada hubiera sucedido. La apoyaron en la pared del baño con su mochila, haciendo que parezca que acaba de saltar de clase para una siesta rápida.

-Awh, ella se ve tan linda cuado está durmiendo-, dijo Sonata.

Aria rodó los ojos, agitada por el sonido de su voz. -¿Te callaras alguna vez, Sonata?- Ella miró hacia abajo a la forma de a Sunset, y dejo que una sonrisa cruce su rostro, a pesar de la molestia de Sonata. -Después de una sesión como esta, ella va a estar inconciente durante unas horas ... y no recordara nada.-

-No puedo creer que Adagio hubiera perdido una oportunidad como esta!-

Aria se estremeció ante la idea de tener que compartir con ella. Apenas podía soportar tener que hacerlo con Sonata. -Su pérdida.- Aria hizo un último pase visual sobre a Sunset, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar. Se volvió hacia la puerta para salir, indicando a Sonata que la siguiera.

-Deberíamos totalmente hacer esto de nuevo. Esa fue la mejor comida que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo -, dijo Sonata, dando un suspiro repasando en su mente los últimos momentos.

Aria abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo rápido al aire libre. Una vez que ella vio que el pasillo estaba despejado, ella y Sonata salieron de alli.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea de hacer eso otra vez. -Tu sabes, por lo general eres una completa idiota, Sonata, pero eso no es una idea tan mala.- Aria llevó un dedo a su barbilla en sus pensamientos mientras Sonata le dio el resoplido ofendido habitual. -Ya sabes, si somos estudiantes, podríamos tener cinco días a la semana con ella-, dijo Aria con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Review y voten al ganador de este Round, nos vemos en el proximo SHANARO!<strong>


End file.
